


Umbrella

by Professional Burt Simp (SPIRITPH0NE)



Category: Henry Stickmin Series (Video Games)
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, M/M, Rain, Sharing an umbrella, Umbrellas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 01:48:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 547
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27156148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SPIRITPH0NE/pseuds/Professional%20Burt%20Simp
Summary: Henry and Charles share an umbrella in the rain, then they watch a movie
Relationships: Charles Calvin/Henry Stickmin
Kudos: 42





	Umbrella

Charles walks in the pouring rain, his hair getting soaked through the hood of his jacket. He sighs, he should’ve brought an umbrella, but he thought he didn’t need one. 

They said it would only be light rain, but it’s way more than that. He looks up at the sky and quickly looks down, he wipes the rain off his face. For the millionth time today he wishes that he brought an umbrella.

He hears footsteps running towards him, Charles turns around, ready to fight with a rogue toppat clan member. But instead he sees Henry, holding an umbrella over his head. 

Henry stops right next to Charles, trying to regain his breath as he quietly speaks, “I-I was walking back home. And I saw you, and you didn’t have an umbrella. So, do you wanna borrow mine?” 

Charles shakes his head and laughs awkwardly, “No, I have one at home, I just didn’t bring it. You don’t have to let me borrow yours,” 

Henry thinks for a moment before talking, “What if we-“ he moves the umbrella so both Henry and Charles are under it, “Share it?” 

Charles is flustered at the vicinity of Henry but smiles slightly, “Ah, th-thanks,” 

Henry smiles also, he’s blushing like Charles but is keeping his confidence, “You’re welcome... I guess you did want an umbrella after all,” 

Henry scoots closer to Charles, they both blush even more than they already were. Charles speaks up after the long- and awkward- silence, “Well, let’s go to my house then. Do you wanna hang out at my place?”

“Sure,” Henry nods, and motions with his head for Charles to lead the way (as much as he can while they're still walking side-by-side).

Charles starts walking and so does Henry, keeping their steps synchronized so as to not let eachother get hit by the pouring rain. 

They arrived at Charles’ house, it wasn’t very big, but it was just enough for Charles. They walk into the house, Henry closes the umbrella and shakes most of the water off outside- so no water gets into the house, of course. 

Charles walks over to the TV, “Do you wanna watch a movie?”

Henry nods, “What do you have?” He asks, his voice still quiet, but loud enough that Charles can hear him. 

“Well, there's stuff on Netflix but I also have some movies over there,” Charles says, gesturing to a small box next to the TV. 

Henry grabs the small box- about the size of a shoebox, just not as big- and opens it. He looks at the 5 or 6 movies there and grabs one that caught his eye. 

“Jaws?” Charles asks confused, “Have you seen it before or..?” 

Henry shakes his head, “I haven’t, but I’ve wanted to watch it for a while,” 

“Oh,” Charles nervously laughs, “I haven’t watched it either. I just bought it because it was on sale one time,” 

Henry smiles a bit, “Then we’ll watch it for the first time together!” 

Charles smiles as well and nods, “Then let’s watch it then!” 

They put in the movie and sit down on Charles’ couch, as the movie starts Henry lays his head on Charles’ shoulder. 

“I love you,” Henry whispers.

Charles looks at Henry then smiles, “I love you, too,”


End file.
